Giant (Skyrim)
Giants are a type of large humanoid found in the wilderness of Skyrim and High Rock. They're armed with crudely made clubs and clothe themselves with fur pelts adorned with the skulls of Trolls. Their use of weapons and clothing, coupled with the player's ability to converse with them, suggests they are moderately intelligent. They seem to stand at about 15 to 18 feet tall and make aggressive grunting noises when attacking. They can be very dangerous when aggravated often leading to killing you in one hit at low levels. Giants are nomadic creatures that herd Mammoths for sustenance, and are wary but used to the presence of other races. They only attack if attacked first, or if someone strays too close to their camps or herds - lone groups of giants on the move can be closely approached with only a low chance of hostility. ''Daggerfall'' Giants are large creatures in ''Daggerfall''. Speakers of Giantish can stop giants from attacking. Giants have 75 health and do 30 damage when attacking. ''Skyrim'' Giants can be found in Skyrim herding Mammoths or standing around large fires. Many can be found near Whiterun. They're normally peaceful, unless you get too close to them or attack them or their Mammoths. Skyrim Hunting Tactician * The easiest way to bring down a giant at lower levels is finding some part of the land they cannot travel on, preferably an elevated position to provide a better firing range. Piles of rocks and boulders make good places for shelter. Another aspect to look for is ease getting to your safe spot. After finding such a place, lay into the giant or one of his mammoths with your best ranged attack. The giant makes for a more preferable target as he is easier to put down than his beast, but if you do not have a clear shot at him, shooting his mammoths will get his attention. As he closes simply pour every amount of damage you can into him. When the giant and any of his mammoths, if you draw any in, reach your location and they cannot reach with you with their attacks, they will vacate the area and put considerable distance between you and themselves. This can be misleading as while they look as though they lost interest in you, the moment the player jumps off the rock/shelter, they will come right back. *Those skilled in Destruction magics can make use of this, emptying their most destructive spells onto the giant and mammoths as they close in, then jumping to the safe spot to regenerate magicka. After the mammoths and their shepherd leave to put some distance between them and the player, they can then jump down and plant frost/fire/lightning runes for when the Giants return. Rinse and repeat this process several times to kill your giant as well as net some extra experience and mammoth tusks. Dragon shouts, like Fire Breath will help expedite this process. A second tactic involving magic is to use frost spells on them. While giants appear moderately resistant to frost damage, this will drain their stamina, leaving them unable to run after you, after which they can be easily killed. *A Marksman can shoot at them from a distance, and while in hiding. As soon as the giant is alerted he will leave his spot and go hunting for the danger. Stay in hiding and retreat to a spot where he can't see you until he will stop looking for you and you are hidden again (the eye icon will tell you when that is). Then creep up on him again and fire your next arrow or spell. Repeat until he is down. You can raid ANY foe down with this tactic as long as you have a good hiding spot. Bonus: Attacks out of hiding make more damage. *A Dragon can be lured into combat with the herd. Sometimes this will happen automatically when the beast strafes the ground with its breath, hitting the massive beasts. Stronger dragons such as a Blood Dragon will bring down at least one adversary before falling. Notes * Mountain Giants are very powerful and may be seen traveling with Mammoths, which stay close to their own camps. It can therefore be concluded that they are dependent on mammoths for sustenance. This is also supported by camps having pouches of mammoth cheese. * Some of the farmers of Whiterun offer cows to the giants as a way of preventing attacks on livestock, which usually works. * Giants will not attack you on sight unless you get too close to them or attack them or their mammoths. * They use large, primitive clubs as weapons. * The easiest way for a low-level player to kill a Giant is using the 30x bonus to sneak attacks with daggers granted by Dark Brotherhood armor and the proper Sneak perk. On their own, giants are fairly easy to sneak up on, as they move slowly and are prone to standing still for long periods of time. * There is a special ability involving the physics impulse produced by the Giants club. When the player, or anything else, is killed by a Giant's club they will most often be sent soaring several hundred feet straight up. NPCs can sometimes be seen in the distance being launched into the sky. Also ragdolls will randomly fall from the sky, having been launched in the air by a nearby Giant. *See Notes section of Abilities (Skyrim) * Giants can drop hides, food, gold, and equipment. * If a giant's mammoth is killed by the environment, the giant will guard the mammoth, as if it was still alive. Category:Bestiary Category:Creatures Category:Daggerfall: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures